The invention relates to a method for presenting to a user a multimedia title that is based on an information structure comprising a finite number of information nodes, said method comprising the steps of:
presenting an entry point to said information structure, PA1 logging user visits as pertaining to specific said nodes, PA1 and indicating to a user a visit history of one or more particular nodes.
EP 551 696 A1 describes a hypertext display system wherein within an actual presentation window, various linking items have their actual visit history indicated. This history would allow the actual user to choose whether past preferences should be followed again, or rather avoided. The reference indicates the visit history of the various nodes in an indiscriminate manner and in particular restricts its presenting to exclusively on the actual display level. The present inventors have experienced that often the information structure of a multimedia title is so complex that user persons tend to loose track and overlook the visiting of particular unvisited, yet interesting nodes. The complexity is caused by the often great number of nodes, as well as by the various different characters of respective nodes.